1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to roller wheel assemblies for patio doors, and more particularly to the improvements in the roller wheel assemblies for such doors that allow for increased over-all height adjustments and that do not require mechanical fasteners to mount the roller assembly. It will be appreciated, however, that the roller or wheel assembly could have many uses but it has been specifically designed for rolling or sliding patio doors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sliding patio doors of the kind referred to are well known and comprise a rectangular metal frame to be fixed within a door opening in a wall and at least a pair of relatively movable door panels mounted within the frame. One of these panels is generally a fixed panel that is securely fastened to the frame and occupies only a portion of the frame opening so that the remainder of the frame opening provides an access opening through the frame. The other panel of the door assembly is a movable panel that overlaps the stationary panel. The movable door panel is supported at its bottom on a track extending along the bottom of the door frame by means of roller assemblies mounted within a downwardly opening channel along the lower edge of the door panel. Each roller assembly has a peripherally grooved roller that rides in the track and is supported for vertical floating movement on a mounting bracket that is fixed within the bottom door channel.
While there is an assortment of sliding door arrangements for mounting door rollers to rest on and travel along tracks, and several thereof that show arrangements for discouraging lifting of the sliding door out of the track, none, however, show a roller assembly that does not require some type of mechanical fastener(s) to mount the roller assembly to the door frame or rail. Whereby, a simple and reliable roller assembly that allows for the mounting of such assembly without mechanical fasteners is provided by this invention. The present invention also seeks to provide an increased over-all height adjustment range by means of an adjustment to the assembly.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a roller assembly that requires no mechanical fasteners to mount the roller.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a roller assembly that provides for an increased over-all height adjustment range of up to one inch nominally. Still another object of the present invention is to provide an easier way to remove the movable panel of the door assembly.
In accordance with the present invention, a pop-in extended travel single roller assembly includes an outer housing assembly with an outer housing, an inner housing assembly with an inner housing, a grooved roller wheel, a (wheel) rivet, a pivot pin, and an adjusting screw and nut. In the wheel full-up position, the adjusting screw is fully retracted in the adjusting screw nut and the push contact point of the push contact in the inner housing assembly is in contact with the end of the adjusting screw. In this full-up position, the inner housing assembly is prevented from dropping out of the position by means of a holding feature between the outer surface of the inner housing and the inner surface of the outer housing. This feature aids in the ease of removal of the movable panel of the door assembly. To adjust the wheel downward, the adjusting screw is turned clockwise and pressure is applied to the push contact point on the push contact forcing the inner housing assembly to rotate about the pivot point until the desired roller adjustment is achieved. This can provide an increased over-all height adjustment range up to 1 inch nominal. Mounting of the roller is achieved by inserting the roller into a pre-fabricated opening, the width of which is slightly larger than the over-all basic width of the outer housing. Protrusions on the side of the outer housing, after passing through the opening, retain the roller in the proper position. This feature eliminates the need for mechanical fasteners thus saving the cost of parts and labor.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious hereinafter in the specification and drawings disclosing what are presently contemplated as being the best mode of the invention.